problemas en el ultimo año
by Christine Potter
Summary: hermione tiene un pequeño problema formandose en su interior tras estar involucrada sentimentalmente con malfoy. ginny no encuetra a nadie que la quiera por ser ella misma ya que la buscan por ser amiga del famoso potter.soy nueva y dejen reviews... thank
1. Chapter 1

PROBLEMAS EN EL ÚLTIMO AÑO

Comenzaba el año en Hogwarts, Hermione desde las vacaciones pensaba en un rubio platinado bonitos ojos color gris para hermione era todo un encanto, esta era la persona mas feliz del mundo cada vez que se acordaba de el.

Si hermione estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, aunque no sabia si este sentía lo mismo por ella ya que era una muggle y sus amigos siempre tenían confrontaciones con el chico de sus sueños, hermione pensaba en lo complicada que era su vida.

En los meses de clases Malfoy veía de manera mucho mas agradable y distinta a la única chica del trío dorado, la encontraba mucho mas bella, sus ojos color miel mucho mas hermosos, el la encontraba mucho mas esplendida aunque fuera una sangre sucia draco se detuvo a pensar un momento por que siempre la llamaba así porque no expresarle lo que sentía y así poder decirle amor dulzura. Pero para eso debía conquistarla y no sabia como, además sus intenciones eran buenas esta vez no se alejaría ni se dejaría llevar por los demás estaba muy enamorado como para volver a caer en el juego de niño malo en el que siempre estaba ya no aguantaba mas estaba harto de hacer sentir mal a las personas esta vez no volvería a tratar mal a hermione ni a sus amigos en especial Harry, no mas confrontaciones con el aunque le costara para si se dijo seré un nuevo draco malfoy para que hacer sentir mal a la gente para que ocultar sus sentimientos aunque esto si le traería problemas con su familia ah al diablo con mi familia no quiero provocar ni ser provocado.

Al otro día Hermione recibió una cesta con un hermoso ramo de flores chocolates y hasta unos lindos pendientes en la tarjeta decía "para ti mi amor siempre te he querido"… nada de firma, pero quien seria.

Paso todo el día tratando de averiguar quien era su admirador secreto Hermione le pregunto a Ron si el le había mandado algún regalo este le dijo que no y no sabia quien se lo había mandado aparte no tenia el dinero como para comprar esas cosas ron se enojo y dejo hablando sola a hermione.

Una semana mas tarde a hermione le seguían llegando regalos inesperados como chocolates, joyas, flores, peluches y una serie de cosas que a hermione le gustaban pero siempre en las tarjetas no habían firmas eso la tenia muy intrigada. Ese día hermione y ginny estaban conversando ginny le contaba a hermione que estaba saliendo con colin su compañero de curso estaba tan emocionada porque al fin alguien la quería como ella había soñado le habían hecho mucho daño los otros chicos con los que ella había salido solo era porque era amiga de harry potter la persona mas famosa en el mundo mágico esto la disgustaba. Hermione la alentaba a seguir con el, ya que creía que sus intenciones eran buenas mientras esperaban la puesta de sol hablaban de su paseo a Hogsmeade que sería mañana, esperaban con ansias que llegara el nuevo día para poder librarse de todo el stress de clases mientras ellas disfrutaban una cerveza de manteca en las tres escobas iban a comprar muchísimos dulces en honeydukes y como se le pego la costumbre de molestar a los demas, ginny quería hacerle bromas a colin así que quería ir a la tienda de artículos de bromas Zonko.

Hermione y ginny subieron a su cuarto ya que la sala común estaba repleta de estudiantes de 3° año algunos de 4° y muchos más

Pero para sorpresa de ambas colin esperaba a ginny para una cita furtiva de último momento mientras hermione ve un bulto en su cama se acerca y había un regalo y la tarjeta esta vez venia con firma. Hermione no se percata de que ginny se va porque estaba observando el precioso oso de peluche gigante ginny la saca de sus pensamientos y le dice hermione no te preocupes por mi llegare tarde trata de cubrirme por si viene la profesora McGonagall hermione asienta con la cabeza escucha que cerraron la puerta esta empieza a leer la tarjeta que estaba en sus manos esta decía "HERMIONE: te espero en la sala de menesteres a las 12 en punto te quiere Draco Malfoy".

Hermione emocionada se lanza a la cama con un nudo en la garganta no sabia que pensar toma un cojín lo coloca en su cara y empieza a gritar de lo contenta que estaba hermione desesperada empieza a arreglarse y como de costumbre le tomo un tiempo lograr dominar su cabellera.

Se veía esplendida como la noche del baile del torneo de los tres magos estaba impaciente no sabia que hacer ni que pensar salio en silencio 15 minutos antes de lo planeado no sabia para donde ir ya que era muy temprano se dio unas vueltas antes de dirigirse a la sala de menesteres mientras caminaba iba pensando ojala no sea una cruel broma de malfoy ya que lo quería demasiado y no quería ser una aventura mas sin importancia para el ni tampoco iba a aceptar que jugaran con sus sentimientos.

Hermione llego a la sala de menesteres estaba totalmente congelada sostenía la mirada en el picaporte de la puerta sentía su corazón latiendo mucho mas fuerte su estomago apretado en un momento de pánico dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras ya que no tenia el valor como para entrar a esa sala mientras bajaba las escaleras siente que se abre una puerta de esta se ve una silueta de un hombre hermione queda paralizada no puede mover un músculo de su cuerpo creyéndose en problemas ruega para que no sea algún profesor que la allá pillado en esa ala del colegio, del pánico había cerrado los ojos siente que se detienen en frente de ella con delicadeza le acarician la cara esta asustada abre los ojos y se encuentra con draco quien la miraba con ojos de un joven enamorado.

Draco se acerca un poco mas toma la cara de hermione en sus manos y la besa esta sin responder en besos por unos momentos reacciona y los besa con la misma pasión. Ya sin aire se separan hermione lo ve se veía divino completamente divino no sabia que decir sin embargo draco la toma de la mano y la lleva a la sala al entrar hermione suelta un suspiro ya que estaba en medio de la sala una mesa para dos en medio un candelabro las cortinas recogidas dando paso a un lindo balcón con flores en la entrada habían pétalos de rosas regados por todas partes draco le dice: para mi princesa he deseado esto.

Draco ayuda a sentarse a hermione como todo un caballero esta por primera ves no podía hablar no le salían las palabras aunque quisiera era difícil para ella entablar conversación con el hombre que desde las vacaciones le había robado los sueños y los suspiros.

Draco empezó a entablar conversación ya que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a hermione le dijo que era muy hermosa que era una de las personas que conquistaban con el carisma y también le dijo que sin ella el no era un ser completo que sentía que le faltaba algo pero que cuando la veía se sentía mucho mejor lleno de vida y amor. Hermione no sabia que hacer solo se limitaba a mirar al hombrecito con una cara de soñadora a la que le correspondían lo que sentía en ese mismo instante.

Mientras cenaban hermione al fin pronuncio palabras, le hizo a draco una pegunta muy difícil de contestar draco la miro mientras cenaba y al fin este respondió "enfrentaría hasta los obstáculos mas temibles a mi padre a Voldemort solo para estar contigo y para que me aceptes como tu novio ". Hermione ante esa respuesta se levanto de la mesa tomo a draco y lo beso, este beso fue la respuesta a lo anteriormente dicho por draco. Terminaron aquel beso porque ya no podían respirar terminaron apaciblemente la cena mientras colin y ginny daban un paseo bajo la luna llena colin quería a ginny como novia, amiga y compañera no se explicaba porque esa chica había logrado robarle el corazón era inexplicable y como lograba sacarlo de sus cabales con una sola mirada,

Llevaban 10 meses saliendo como novios ginny se acerco a colin sin que el lo notara ya que este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero esta lo saco de eso con un largo beso.

Nueve meses después hermione y draco seguían saliendo pero no a la vista y presencia de todos los de hogwarts en especial los de la casa de Slytherin ya que si estos se enteraban le contarían al padre de de malfoy y este haría lo posible por separarlos pero hermione tenia problemas muchos mas serios.

Esta no sabia que pensar hacia ya 1 mes que tenía retraso era su ultimo año tenia que terminarlo y no sabia que hacer. Se puso a pensar si le contaba a Harry y a Ron estos se volverían locos ya que tendrían a un "sobrinito" gracias a su amiga pero a la vez estarían desesperados por saber del padre para así darle una buena golpiza. También ginny estaba en problemas esta también estaba con retrazo pero ya lo tenia asumido que estaba embarazada ya que tenia un retraso de 2 meses y ya se lo había contado a hermione ya hacia dos meses que ginny sospechaba de la relación de hermione y draco ya que cada vez que mencionaban o veían a Draco Malfoy este le guiñaba el ojo a hermione y esta se derretía y estaba dando suspiros toda la tarde por todos lados se despistaba en clases aunque seguía siendo la sabelotodo.

Hermione y ginny después de clases y cuando todos estaban haciendo sus deberes subieron a su habitación sacaron el libro de hechizos sanadores entre otros lo abrieron en la pagina en donde indicaba como hacer el hechizo para saber si estaban en cinta lo practicaron con peluches primero para ver si les salían cuando ya estuvieron listas y con el hechizo aprendido ginny lo hizo primero con hermione y esta con ginny los dos resultaron positivos aunque ginny no se veía mal ni con cara de haber muerto ahí mismo como era la cara de hermione no sabia que hacer si contarle a sus padres o contarle primero al padre de la criatura.

Ginny comenzó a hablar hermione después de unos segundos cuando sintió un almohadazo en su cara le presto atención a ginny y esta le siguió hablando pero esta vez desde el principio ya que hermione no le presto mucha atención que digamos, ginny le contó a hermione que colin era el padre del bebe y que no sabia si contarle o no a este ya que no sabría su reacción y no quería que terminaran por algo así hermione cayo sentada en la cama con una cara que a ginny le preocupo demasiado esta empezó a hablar y le dijo a ginny quien era el padre del bebe cuando dijo en voz baja el nombre del padre ginny grito ¡DRACO MALFOY! Hermione le dijo que bajara la voz porque podrían oírla ya que estaban justo en ese instante los alumnos en su sala común.

Idearon un plan para decirle a los padres de las criaturas que ellas estaban en cinta cuando acabaron de hablar habían decidido que mañana por la mañana les dirían a sus respectivas parejas en clases a ginny le tocaba a la primera clase herbólogia, y a hermione pociones la clase que mas detestaba aunque le tocaba con los slytherin y vería a su amor este que aunque estuviera ocultado bajo siete llaves seria el mejor de todos los que había tenido en toda su vida, ese dia espero a que algunos de los slytherin se acercara y vio la cabellera de aquel rubio que hacia que las hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada para introducir en su bolsillo una nota para juntarse en la sala de menesteres al final del día.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: No se puede confiar en ellos.

Hermione esperaba impaciente en la sala de menesteres que llegara draco lo había citado para la puesta del sol y ya llevaba mas de 20 minutos de retraso y no sabia por que el no llegaba estaba por irse cuando sintió la puerta a abrirse era draco hermione lo miro y supo que algo le ocurría se acerco a ver que le sucedía este la retiro bruscamente ya que no estaba de humor para recibir arrumacos tontos ese día. Hermione espero a que se calmara para poder empezar a hablar del problema que se presentaba en ese instante que era el bebe de los dos.

Draco la miro sin comprender porque ella era la única persona que lo hacia sentirse amado y ahora se sentía peor que un pájaro enjaulado no podía escapar de las garras de su padre no sabia como pero cada vez que el era feliz aparecía el y le arrebataba todo de las manos y draco quedaba vació sin nada mas que el odio hacia su padre. Hermione lo miraba cada vez menos; estaba apoyada en la pared de la sala miraba a draco en ese instante ya que el apoyado en el marco de la ventana no parecía querer a hermione en ese momento, esta tomo el valor para empezar a hablar cuando esta lo hizo draco le presto atención sin algún interés cuando hermione le dijo que mejor tomara asiento ya que no disfrutaría mucho de lo que ella tenia que decirle draco lanzo un bufido de resignación y tomo asiento, esta le dijo que era el mejor novio que ella había tenido que lo quería y no quería que se fuera por culpa de la noticia draco estaba empezando a impacientarse y le dijo: hermione habla de una vez no tengo toda la noche. Hermione después de escuchar esto se enojo y soltó la bomba, esta muy calmadamente le dijo: draco estoy embarazada. Draco soltó un grito ahogado la miro inspeccionando cada uno de los lugares que el ya conocía el no hablaba estaba en shock, hermione espero paciente por unos minutos para que el dijera algo draco por fin se digno a hablar después de unos momentos este le dijo: ¿estas segura de que estas embarazada? hermione se enfureció y le dijo que si no le creía entonces no se hubiera molestado en escribirle la nota y no le hubiese dicho hasta que se notara el embarazo.

Esto enfureció mas a draco que le dijo arréglatelas como puedas no te ayudare en nada diciendo esto salio dando un portazo que hizo que los retratos que estaban en la habitación temblaran.

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo hizo ya que esta se enfureció consigo misma y no se dio tiempo ni de mirar a los retratos que le hablaban dándole fuerza para que siguiera adelante.

Hermione desesperada llega a su sala común y encontró a ginny en las mismas circunstancias que ella las dos se miraron y fueron a su cuarto ginny cierro la puerta y poniendo un hechizo silenciador para que conversaran las dos mucho mas tranquilas. Hermione le cuenta a ginny que draco no quiere saber nada de ella y del bebe y ojala que ella no se lo hubiese contado porque era lo mejor para el. Ginny le dice que colin reacciono de la misma manera que draco pero que colin le había dicho que el bebe no era de el y este no se haría cargo del mocoso que venia en camino.

Al pensar en eso las dos rompieron a llorar desconsoladamente tocándose el vientre y maldiciéndose por haber dejado que quedaran en cinta. Si ellos no estaban a su lado estas se sentían muy débiles y confundidas no sabían el porque de esa situación molesta no querían que los padres reaccionaran como lo hicieron estos. estas esperaban que les brindaran el apoyo necesario que ellas requerían en esa circunstancias.

Al verse en esa situación draco no tuvo el valor ni la cabeza como para darse cuenta de lo que hizo ahora en su sala común se sentía como un imbecil por haberle dicho a hermione que no se haría cargo del bebe estaba conmocionado una y mil veces se había dicho que quería formar una familia con la persona que amara ahora ya la tenia porque hermione era su vida no sabia que hacer mientras el pensaba en como le diría a hermione que la quería y también al bebe.

Mientras tanto Colin trataba de mirar a ginny como la madre de un hijo suyo nunca lo pensó y bastaba un minuto para darse cuenta de que el nunca quiso a ginny y la quería para tener sus cinco minutos de fama al lado del grandioso Harry Potter.

Luego de que hermione y ginny trataban de resolver la situación al ver que sus hijos se quedarían sin padres tendrían que tener el apoyo de sus amigos y hermanos por la parte de ginny tendrían que hacérselo saber a harry y a ron era ahora o nunca las dos fueron al baño se lavaron su cara para que no notaran que estuvieron llorando lastima que eso no era lo mas importante en esos momentos, ya que estaban mas preocupadas por lo que les iban a decir sus amigos y hermano.

Mientras bajaban los escalones que llevaban a la sala común hermione seria la primera en hablar con ron y harry para ver su reacción y preparar a ron para la noticia de ginny.

Llegaron a la sala común las dos chicas decidieron buscar a su amigo y hermano con la mirada antes de atreverse a caminar para ir a donde estaban; miraron toda la sala estos dos se encontraban conversando frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Hermione trataba de no imaginar la reacción de ron al enterarse que seria tío por partida doble.

Se acercaron lentamente no sabían como iban a reaccionar los dos, hermione se acerco y tomo asiento en el sillón quedando al frente de los dos jóvenes que la miraban preocupados ya que notaban que esta estuvo llorando cuando harry vio acercarse a ginny y sentarse al lado de su amiga este la miro y se quedo embelezado por la belleza que irradiaba la pelirroja estaba enamorado de ella desde que la vio en la madriguera se quedo prendido a la primera mirada harry supo que la amaría siempre hasta que el señor oscuro acabara con su vida si harry no lo derrotaba.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que harry se había quedado embelezado mirando a ginny cuando decidió hablar con los dos.

Catedraticamente hablo hermione:

miren espero que lo entiendan, no lo voy a repetir otra vez y te lo digo a ti ron mírame cuando te hablo… concéntrate pareces un niñito. Lo que pasa aquí es parecido al tema de la abejita y la flor claro esta que las flores están sentadas al frente suyo.

¿Cómo? Van a hacer una obra con abejas y flores!!!!!!!!!-dijo el pelirrojo sin entender nada, para variar.

NO!!!!

OH, ya veo, quieres que seamos las abejas en la obra –volvió a decir ron

Hermione… no pierdas el tiempo con mi hermano, es un inútil.

Hermione, en verdad creo que se lo que pasa… es…es… ¿lo que creo que es?- dijo harry seguro de si mismo

-si, Harry. Eso.

-no…

--si…

-o sea tu estas embarazada de Ron?????!!!!!

-NOOOOO!!!!!!-dijeron los 2.

-pero si, estoy embarazada, y no soy la unica.-dijo mirando a ginny

-es cierto, yo estoy embarazada de Voldemort.- dijo ginny tratando de parecer graciosa.

- jajajajajaja muy graciosa no será de tu novio Colin?- dijo harry con un tono celoso.

- harry, ron, ginny, por favor pongan atención este es un tema serio no lo compliquen mas de lo que ya es.- dijo hermione con un tono muy blablabla típico de ella.

- hermione si tu estas embarazada de mi… cuando lo hicimos o me drogaste porque yo no me acuerdo, y tu desde cuando te acuestas con voldemort?- dijo el mas despistado del trío de oro.

- RON ERES UN IDIOTA NO ME HE ACOSTADO CONTIGO NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS LO HARIA… Y GINNY JAMAS SE ACOSTARIA CON VOLDEMORT… - dijo hermione apunto de cometer un homicidio en contra de su amigo. Mas cuando esta grito todos los que estaban en la sala comun se dieron una vuelta para ver la discusión que tenian el trio de oro y la hermana de uno de estos.

Para colmo casi se dan cuenta de que hermione y ginny estaban embarazadas.

- hermano eres mas idiota de lo que pensé es mucho mas fácil hablar con en calamar gigante que contigo...estúpido –dijo ginny levantándose para retirarse del lugar.

Ginny quédate donde estas y tu ron cállate antes de que te lance al lago para que seas comida del calamar gigante harry tu te quedas también todavía no terminamos de conversar- dijo hermione irritada por lo que había ocurrido en instantes atrás.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que ginny respiro hondo y tomo la palabra:

Harry, hermano, estoy embarazada y no se que hacer el padre de mi hijo no lo quiere y no ron ni lo sueñes no creo que matándolo sea la solución a este problema y siéntate hasta que hermione y yo terminemos de hablar.- dijo ginny a punto de llorar.

No me dijas hermione que tu tambien estas embarazada porque no lo creeria.- dijo el pelirrojo recien prestando un poco mas de atención a la conversación.

Lo vas a tener que creer y adivina quien es el padre.- dijo hermione roja de la vergüenza e imaginandose como lo tomaria ron al enterarse de que draco malfoy era el padre de la criatura.

No se pero si es alguno de los desgraciados y arrogantes de slytherin lo mato. Dijo el pelirrojo.

Veamos la lista es demasiado larga empesemos sacando a las personas que odiamos…- dijo harry ayudando a ron.

Ya seria nuestro odiado lord voldemort, seguido por nuestro querido profesor nariz ganchuda snape, o por el estupido engreido de malfoy. Dijo ron a punto de explotar.

No creo que hermione tenga tan mal gusto. – dijo harry

Hermione los miro y sin mas se largo a llorar al escuchar su nombre; antes de que se dieran cuenta hermione se habia levantado he ido del lugar.


End file.
